Celestial Monster: One-shots and Drabbles
by ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles in the Celestial Monster AU
1. Birthday

She was on her way to get a cupcake from the bakery for her birthday, but was attacked by some street thugs. She ordered the sand to constrict around her attackers. Five minutes later, human bodies covered with sand littered the alley. Chuckling lightly to herself over her attackers' foolishness, she stepped on the bloodied bodies. She calmly soaked in the sight of the alley being painted in blood with human flesh scattered across the ground. She made her way back to the street. ' _Happy birthday to me_ ' Lucy thought as Mother's joyful and loud shrieks filled her head.


	2. Memories

She didn't remember much of her time with her parents or caretakers. All she remembered from that time was a distant father and a loving mother.

However, her time spent with her captors was something she remembered all too clearly. The syringes and needles used to experiment on her during that time were definitely memorable.

Lucy sighed, it seems that nearly all of her memories were either sad or vague.

"Hey, brat! Stop looking so down! It's annoying the hell out of me! Can't you just create new memories in your life?" said Shukaku in her mind.

"You're actually right Shukaku!" said Lucy

"Oi ungrateful brat! Don't I, at least, get a thank you?!"

Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Tsk kids these days…." said Shukaku

'Shukaku's right! I can make new memories to replace the old ones! I can have a new life!' thought Lucy

"Thank you" she whispered

"What'd you say pup?"

"Nothing" and with that said Lucy started to plan her journey.


	3. Mother

Like many wandering children, Lucy knew that she would never meet her real mother again.

She had a 'mother' of sorts in her head which would, of course, be debatable with most people.

She remembered the day when a man coming to her cell and knocking her out. She had awoken to be tied down to the ground with chains and having numerous magic circles surround her.

A few minutes later, there was the bright glow from the magic circles and a painful scream from Lucy. Through her pain-hazed state, she could vaguely hear a voice screaming in rage at her captors.

For some reason, she could feel the same bubbling rage at her captors which had never happened before due to the fear of being punished.

Eventually, the magic circles receded but Lucy still remained chained to the ground for a few hours, until a man had come to unchain her and stand guard at the door while mumbling something about a "Shukaku".

The voice whom screamed earlier at her captors had been quiet until the man mentioned "Shukaku". The voice screamed at her to kill the man and make them all suffer for the pain they inflicted on her.

Lucy began feeling a new feeling fill her being, she wanted to leave this place and make sure her captors never inflict harm on her again.

"Do you want to leave this place pup?" said the voice

"Of course!" Lucy said confidently

"Then fall asleep brat! If you do as I say you will never be harmed again!"

Lucy was tired of pain and suffering, she just wanted all of this to end. The guardsman noticed that she was starting to fall asleep, he frantically unlocked the door and attempted to wake Lucy up. Trying hard to ignore her aching body, she closed her sleepy eyes and instantly fell into the dark void called sleep.

All of a sudden, Lucy's recently turned dark-ringed eyes snapped open revealing sclerae of her eyes as black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it. A red energy cloak suddenly surrounded her body.

Sand appeared out of nowhere in the room and darted over to the shaking man. He tried to run back out the door but was dragged back to the center of the room by the shifting sand.

Lucy being controlled by the voice while laughing maniacally extended her arm towards the guard and fisted her hand. With a haunting scream, the guard almost instantly died from the constricting sand. Blood pooled around his crushed and mangled body.

Starting to get bored with the gruesome sight, a possessed Lucy walked through the open door. The only survivor of the massacre that took place there, a 10-year old child prisoner, said that the night was filled with the screams of the living and silence of the dead.

No one knows what happened to Lucy after the massacre, she had suddenly disappeared right before the authorities had arrived on the scene.

* * *

 _ **In a train heading to Desierto**_

"Hey, voice! Tell me why I was covered in blood when I woke up." Lucy grumbled in her head.

"My name isn't voice, it is Shukaku of the Sand, " growled out Shukaku "Anyway, you wanted me to get you out of there! That's exactly what I did you ungrateful brat!"

Lucy winced at the harsh and shrill tone of Shukaku. 'I just wanted to know what happened after I fell asleep.' She thought

"You better listen to me or I will make you regret disobeying me pup!" yelled Shukaku

"Okay," said Lucy in an intimidated voice

Looking through the window, Lucy saw the speeding landscape and realized that she was actually free from her captors!

'Even though Shukaku is a bit intimidating and harsh, I'm glad that I have someone with me' she thought.

Lucy never saw anyone in her cell except for her captors. 'Anyway this is a new life for me, I won't have anyone harm me like my captors did!' thought Lucy.

And with that final thought, the sun rose above the earth bringing its glorious rays shining down on the earth and bringing new hope to all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I hope this one-shot will give you a better understanding of the Celestial Monster AU. Anyway thank you for reading and please review! Have a good day everyone!


	4. Sand

Sand, it has protected and fought alongside her much like a comrade does. However, unlike a comrade it isn't a living thing. The sand around her is just a demon's puppet. That demon only protects her just to torture her and prolong its existence in this world.

'Great, the only company I have that won't kill me is sand and a sadistic demon' Lucy thought sarcastically.

"You should be grateful, brat! I've been keeping my word on not letting any harm come to you." Said the mentioned demon.

"Can you please just grant me a moment of rest?" Lucy said tiredly.

"..."

Lucy sighed and fell into a meditative pose, finally allowing her mind and body some rest.


End file.
